This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ultimate goal of this research project is to establish at Georgetown University's Lombardi Cancer Center an academic biobank that meets the highest possible standard of biobanking and, thus, allows analyzing molecular reality in patient samples in conjunction with a comprehensive clinical database.